


Redose

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The boys get down and dirty in a club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kjinktober day 24: exhibitionism/voyeurism. 
> 
> was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watchv=3C78w1TTRQg&list=PLkLimRXN6NKwZe0l0HlrDvaq5vHOllv1&index=2)

Neon lights flash on the dance floor, sweep over swaying, grinding, bending bodies. Heat has risen among the crowd, has brought a sheen of sweat over skin: both light and dark, one splashed with glitter, one painted with make-up.  
“He's looking,” Lance purrs into Keith's ears, hands slipping with ease under Keith's shirt. Keith hums the song blasting from the speakers, body swaying under Lance's hands. Both of their heads are turned towards their third companion, seated in their usual booth further away. 

Of course Shiro is looking: Shiro likes them like this, two sly, dark-clad foxes in the middle of pulsating rhythm and neon glow, Keith's eyes lined with black and Lance's skin shimmering with both glitter and sweat. They sway against each other, ghost kisses over each other's necks. Keith fingers are curled over Lance's bare hips, just above the waistband of his loose shorts. 

“You getting horny yet, babe?” Keith murmurs, grins when Lance shifts to smack his ass.  
“Hell yes,” Lance licks over Keith's rapid pulse and meets his mouth in a brief, passionate kiss. “I can feel his gaze on me.”  
“Exhibitionist,” Keith mutters but he lets his head tilt back, gaze flickering over to Shiro. 

Shiro's fingers are caressing the edges of his glass, his thighs spread wide. Keith winks at him, lets his smirk spread wider when Shiro shakes his head at him, lets his palm rest on his groin. 

“Why don't we make it fun for our voyeur, Lance?” Keith takes a deep breath, shivers when Lance's hot breath tickles his skin. Their hands keep roaming, their hips keep swaying. Keith wishes he had worn his hair up: each strand is plastered over his skin by now, heavy and wet.  
“Perv,” Lance murmurs and obeys Keith's unspoken request, slides his hands into Keith's hair and tugs his head down. 

The kiss is maybe a little too much for a public place but no one here cares. Keith grabs Lance's waist and pulls him tight against himself, their grinding getting harder. Lance slips his tongue between eagerly opened lips, fingertips scaldingly hot against Keith's scalp. Keith strokes over inch of dark skin he can reach- and because of the utterly sinful, tight crop top Lance had decided for this roun, there is a lot-, rubs his fingers on Lance's hardened nipples, swallows Lance's whimper.  
“Is he-” Lance mimics Keith's position and gets his hands on Keith's waist as well. They turn their heads as one, both of them barely managing to hold back a groan when they see their boyfriend. 

There's Shiro, belt opened, unzipped, his hand shoved underneath. His eyes are pitch-black in this dim light, but his mouth is open.  
“Oh, fuck,” Keith murmurs, bites hard on his lip. His gaze flicks to Shiro's groin, to the way he strokes himself beneath the table.  
“We're so fucking lucky, look at how hot he is,” Lance says, grabs Keith's wrist and keeps his hand under the skimpy crop top. 

Keith huffs, turns to nuzzle Lance's temple.  
“I'd fuck you in the middle of this club if I could, God, I fucking want to fuck you,” he groans, listens to Lance's shuddering moan.  
“Fucking Keith,” Lance says, a mix of a moan and a laugh.  
“Would you like that, babe?” Keith bites his ear, bites his neck, rubs his slick chest. Their hips have never parted, both of their pants tenting. 

“Fuck yes,” Lance huffs, tries to turn his head to meet Keith's mouth in a kiss but Keith turns away, leans down to bite Lance's neck again instead.  
“Get you on your hands and knees right here on this floor,” Keith murmurs, tugs Lance's top upwards to read his nipple. Bodies keep pushing and burning against them, the song changes to something slower, more seductive. Keith's next sentence stops in a groan when his hair is pulled, when he's pulled against a broad chest, when his mouth is claimed by a warm tongue and warm lips.

“Nice of you to join us, Shiro,” Lance murmurs and gladly traps Keith between them. Keith chuckles, reaching behind himself to press his palm to Shiro's burning cheek.  
“You guys were killing me,” Shiro mutters, turns to kiss Keith's palm- the gesture oddly in contrast to the way his hips keep pushing and swaying, his other hand possessively curled around Keith's hip.


End file.
